Winx club: amor platónico
by nialinda
Summary: Musa, a cada rato se esta cambiando se ciudad hasta que llega a Gardenia, y conoce a Riven un chico simpático, dulce y atento, y los dos se gustan, pero, sus 2 mejores amigos gustan de ellos, y no pueden traicionarlos ¿o si?, ¿podrán superar las pruebas y retos que les aguardan? ¿podrán estar juntos? o solo seran un Amor Platónico. :3


_**Hola, chic s este es **__mi 1er. Fic así que no sean tan duros con migo por favor, la idea la saque de un sueño (raro), pero la trama yo la idee. Bueno espero que les guste. Los personajes principales van a ser Musa y Riven esta en AU (Universo Alterno). Así otra cosa en mi seudónimo es nialinda, me equivoque iba a ser niñalinda así que llámenme así._

**Amor Platónico**

**Capitulo: 1**

**Nuevos Amigos, y malas noticias**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, apague el despertador: mire a la hora, eran las 7:00am, me lleve la mano a la cabeza, a causa de que me dolía la cabeza de que no dormí lo suficiente. Me quede un rato en la cama sumida en mis pensamientos, hoy era el primer día de clases, era duro para mi cambiarme cada año de cuidad, dejar a los amigos que había hecho, a mi novio, a todos. Gracias al trabajo de mi papa, pero, gracias a el tenia la vida que hoy tengo, los lujos y lo consentida que estaba, lo único que me alegra es que esta vez, por lo que yo sabia, que ahora si me iba a quedar en la cuidad de Gardenia para siempre, volví a ver el reloj eran las 7:10am pensé: Todavía temprano, me pare de la cama como zombi, fui directo al baño me duche, me cambie, llevaba una falda una blusa y unas botas, no me preocupaba mucho por mi atuendo. Baje las escaleras y fui directo al comedor, ahí se encontraba mi papa esperándome para desayunar, tenia miedo de hablar con el: ya que ayer tuvimos una pelea dura, me arme de valor y fui directo hacia el.

Hola Musa – exclamo mi padre mientras se sentaba

Hola papa – pronuncie un poco asustada

¿Sigues enojada Musa? – Me sorprendió mucho oír esas palabras que salían de la boca de mi padre Ho-Boe

No, papa y tu?

Tampoco, bueno solo quería decirte, que esta vez va a ser diferente, esta vez nos quedaremos aquí para siempre

Si, lo se papa, es solo que, pues me hubiera gustado que esta oportunidad la hubiera tenido Italia – era la anterior Cuidad en la que había estado

Lose Musa, pero debes acostumbrarte a la idea

¡¿Cómo QUIERES QUE ME ACOSTUMBRE A LA IDEA?! ¡Estas loco!, era mi vida, y tu la arruinaste – me quede paralizada tras haber dicho semejantes palabras después de esa confesión, mi papa solo me observaba sorprendido no aguante mas y dije: - l.. lo sie..siento papa – y después de mencionar, esa confesión agarre mi bolsa y me fui de la casa.

Estaba perpetra, ¿Cómo pude haber dicho tales palabras?, tenia que disculparme con el, ¿pero como?, no podía hacerlo estaba apenada, Salí de mis pensamientos mientras recordaba que ya eran 7:40am, así, que empecé a correr ya que la puerta, se cerraba a las 7:50am pensé mientras corría: primer día de clases y tarde. Algo, me saco de los pensamientos, como estaba corriendo, no me di cuenta de que había chocado con alguien, caí al suelo, un poco adolorida, mientras que el muchacho parecía intacto, en eso me di cuenta de que se volteo y se ¿rio?

Hola, estas bien? – comento el muchacho mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

Si, gracias y perdóname

Claro, fue un accidente, pero, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Musa y ¿tu?

Yo?, yo me llamo Riven – menciono el joven agarrándome de la mano, no pude evitar fijarme, que realmente era guapo, era ¿perfecto? Si ¡perfecto! Era la palabra que los describía era, dulce, musculoso, simpático, atractivo, era, todo lo que una chica quería, o pude ser mas obvia, que suspire

¿Estás bien? – dijo el muchacho

A tu lado si – no pensé lo que dije hasta que vi que sonrió – ¿lo dije en voz alta? – y un si fue lo que obtuve como respuesta – que oso – recordé a la escuela, saque mi celular y vi la hora eran las 8:00am – oh no, ya son las 8 - dije tocándome la cabeza

Oh no, la escuela - explico Riven, mientras me agarraba la mano y corríamos. Sus manos de hombre tan askjhgf , pero ¿el que pensaba de mi?

*Pensar de Riven* (esto hare cuando cambie de pensar)

Era tan bella mas blanca que la nieve, su cabello azulino largo y sedoso, sus manos tan finas, debo decir, era la princesa de mi historia, y me sentía en las nubes, por que le estaba tocando las manos. Espero, que al pasar del tiempo nos llevemos muy bien, o quizás algo más, no se, por ahora solo espero, que lleguemos a la escuela.

*Pensar de Musa*

Después de un rato corriendo, por fin llegamos a la escuela, yo creía que era grande, pero no creía que tan grande, pero bueno creo que debo acostumbrarme, sentí como las cálidas manos de el joven a mi lado se despegaban de las mías, sentí una mirada voltee para encontrarme cara a cara con Riven.

Llegamos, Bienvenida a tu nueva escuela – confeso mi acompañante, regalándome una tierna y dulce sonrisa

Gracias, oye – dije algo preocupada

¿Si?

Am, estamos en la escuela, y son las 8:05am, hemos llegado tarde, ¿no deberíamos entrar?

La cálida sonrisa de Riven desapareció después de escuchar, mis palabras, me volvió a agarrar de la mano, y volvimos a correr casi nos caíamos como unas 2 veces, pero no paso a mayores.

Estábamos enfrente de una puerta negra, supuse que era la primera clase que me tocaba, igual que a el, Riven soltó mi mano y toco la puerta una voz estricta se escucho del otro lado de la puerta que decía, Adelante, Riven y yo entramos, y para mi desgracia todos me veían con cara de ¿Quién es ella?, a Riven no, es mas todo lo contrario, parecía que todos lo conocían desde hace años. Una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Joven Riven, ¿tarde?, es la primera vez siéntese en su lugar – aseguro la señora con toda calma, para después dirigirse a mi

Usted debe ser la nueva – mientras me veía de pies a cabeza – Ella es Musa Valentín, yo soy Griselda maestra de física, ella es la nueva estudiante de la escuela Alfea, siéntese, en un lugar libre – volviendo a escribir en el pizarrón

Observe, para todos lados y así encontrar un lugar disponible, hasta que ¡Bingo! Lo encontré aunque era una banca de dos personas, pero me conforme, el que iba a ser mi compañero o amigo era un chico atractivo, de cabello ¿igual que el mío? Era azulino, sus ojos cafés y vestía un jeans blanco con una playera naranja y unos vanz.

Me aproxime, hasta el lugar me senté me sentía algo incomoda, estaba esperando iniciar una conversación, pero no encontraba las palabras. Hasta que el hablo

Hola, me llamo Jared Sánchez

Hola, me llamo…. Bueno creo que ya lo sabes – y los 2 nos reímos - ¿te diste cuenta? – exclame

¿De que?

De que nuestro cabello, es del mismo color

Si, pero hay una enorme diferencia

¿Cuál?

Tu cabello, es mas hermoso que el mío, y tus ojos ahh no se comparan

Me sonrojo levemente, tras escuchar tales palabras – AHH, muchas gracias, me halagas, pero, no creo que sea tan bonita como tu dices – comente algo triste

Estas en un erros, eres la mas hermosa de todas la chicas, del mundo

Gracias, pero te lo vuelvo a decir, no soy tan bonita

Ohh vamos, solo mírate, eres mas blanca que la nieve, tu cabello azulino, tus ojos azules turquesas, delgadita como una muñequita de porcelana, no me digas que no.

Oh bue….. – no pude terminar la frase por que la maestra Griselda, me interrumpió

Déjense de tonterías, señorita Valentín y señor Sánchez – manifestó la maestra.

*Pensar de Riven*

Me, molesto, oír eso, y luego ver como Musa se llevaba tan bien con Jared, riendo, jugando, AHS! No lo soportaba, pero si Musa y yo no somos nada, porque siento esto, apenas la acabo de conocer, pero es muy linda, sencilla, dulce, tiene todo lo que alguien quisiera, ASH! No Riven, tu tienes novia, tienes que dejar, de especular cosas sobre ti y Musa ya Riven solo piensa en Darcy, ella también es linda, sencilla, delgada, y dulce, es casi igual que Musa, pero Musa no se compara con Darcy ahh Musa ¡NO! Musa no es AHH Darcy hay Musa, no ya basta Riven ahhshjd

*Fin de pensar de Riven*

*Pensar de Musa*

Acabo la clase, de hecho todas la clases ya habían acabado, este día había pasado muy rápido, volví a pensar en Jared, era lindo, pero nada que ver con Riven, no es que discriminara, ni nada era que, bueno, me gustaba Riven. Salí de la escuela ya me iba cuando vi que Riven me llamaba, estaba con 6 chicas, una de cabello rojo, otra rubia, otra de cabello fiusha, otra como cafecito naranja, otra castaña y otra como cabello café verde. Y 5 chicos, uno rubio, otro de cabello café, otro de cabello color vino, otro de color café claro y otro de cabello como negro azul.

Me aproxime y dije:

Hola – mencione tímidamente

Ohm, ¡HOLA! – grito la pelirroja

¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿tienes novio?, ¿de donde vienes?, ¿Qué te gusta leer?, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?, ¿Dónde vives?, ¿Qué clase de música te gusta? – dijo la rubia

¡STELLA! – grito la castaña, pensé Stella, ¿así se llama?

Amm veamos, me llamo Musa Valentín, no tengo novio, vengo de Italia, me gusta leer historias dramáticas, llegue aquí caminando, vivo en mi casa, me gusta el pop – exclame, mientras todos me veían con cara de ¿Cómo lo recordó?

¿Cómo lo recordaste? – dijo el chico rubio

No se – mencione

Oh no, no nos presentamos – exclamo la de cabello fiusha – ella es Stella, señalando a la chica rubia, ella es Flora señalando a la castaña, por aquí Bloom mientras tocaba a la pelirroja, ella es Layla, señalando a la de cabello café naranja, ella Darcy diciendo a la de cabello café verde, y yo soy Tecna.

Nosotros somos – exclamaba el chico rubio – Nabu mientras tocaba al de el cabello color vino, Timmy señalando al de el cabello café claro, Brandon haciendo reverencia al de cabello color café fuerte, Helio tocando al de cabello negro azul, creo que ya conoces a Riven, y yo soy Sky.

Mucho gusto, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Darcy, Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Nabu y Helio – dije

Te falto algo Sky y Tecna – dijo Stella

¿Que? – exclamaron los 2

Les falto decir las parejas, pero bueno yo te las presento Musa – menciono la rubia – Sky es novio de Bloom, Helio es novio de Flora, Timmy es novio de Tecna, Nabu e novio de Layla, Brandon es mi novio, y Riven es novio de Darcy.

*Pensar de Musa*

Riven ¿novio de Darcy?, no puede ser tiene novia, creo que si alguna vez creí que podríamos ser algo mas que novios estuve muy equivocada . Estaba devastada.

*Fin de pensar de Musa*

- OHH, que bueno, me alegro mucho por ustedes, espero que sean muy felices – intentando hacer que mi sonrisa pareciera natural

- Gracias, sabes Riven y yo somos tan felices- menciono Darcy, depositándole, un beso a Riven me moría

- ¿Entonces que amigos? – dijo Bloom

- Claro, me encantaría – dije

Y luego todos, sin excepción me abrazaron.

Bueno, me tengo, que ir lo lamento bey – dije

Okey, pero antes sin decirte, que vayas a mi casa mañana, todos estaremos ahí – dijo Tecna

Oki, bey – dije y con eso me fui

Y me fui, me sentía destrozada, como pude ser tan tonta, apenas me conocía, como es posible que se fijara en mi , pero me conformo con amigos ya que. Llegue a mi casa, abrí la puerta, esperando no encontrarme con mi papá, para mi desgracias estaba sentado en el sofá

Hola, Musa – dijo mi padre tranquilo

Hola, pa, ¿Cómo estas?

¿Yo?, yo bien, aunque tu no lo estarás- sus palabras me asustaron

¿Qué dices papá?

Ya me hartaste Musa, con la discusión, de la mañana, ¡ahora si en 2 semanas nos vamos de aquí!

¡¿Qué?!, no papa no, no por favor tengo nuevos amigos no papa- decía mientras lloraba

No me importa tienes 2 semanas para despedirte

AHH!, te odio – y con esas palabras me subí a mi cuarto, le puse seguro y me tire a la cama, no paraba de llorar, me dispuse a levantarme me puse la pijama que era un short, y una camisa de tirantes, fui al baño a lavarme la cara, y me metí en mi cama lloraba sin parar, hasta que me quede dormida.

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**Espero, que le haya gustado mucho, esperen el próximo capitulo la siguiente semana y sabrán mas sobre Riven y Mus xD, y que va a pasar ¿si se va o que?, 2,197 palabras no esta mas jajaja **____** y por favor comenten, me harían tan feliz, bueno adiós los veo la siguiente semana besos.**_

_**Aquí, al otro lado del Internet Niñalinda adiós.**_


End file.
